Save Me!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Beaten and abuse by Vernon, Harry starts to become with drawn and scared! What happens when Sirius and Remus finally get him away from his abusive relatives? Will Harry be to far gone or will he finally know what it's like to have a family? Possible DM/HP towards the middle/end!
1. Chapter 1

_**Save Me!**_

_**Summary: Beaten and abuse by Vernon, Harry starts to become with drawn and scared! What happens when Sirius and Remus finally get him away from his abusive relatives? Will Harry be to far gone or will he finally know what it's like to have a family? Possible DM/HP towards the middle/end! **_

_**a/n: A dark story now :( it should get happier as it goes along but we shall never know until it is completed :) I just wanna try this! It could turn out to be a Draco/Harry story I'm not sure! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will! But look out for me in the future ;) once I've left college... Well writing will be my life against my job and obvious amount of animals ;) x**_

* * *

_**Name: Harry James Potter **_

_**Age: 13 **_

_**Home: Number 4 Privet Drive**_

_**Family: The Dursley's**_

_**Status: Abused/beaten, and unfairly treated.**_

* * *

Harry James Potter was orphaned at the young age of one. It all happened on Halloween... 1981. Thee Dark Wizard of the century was out to kill the Potters. To kill their young and only son. He killed Harry's father James Potter first. The man of twenty one put up a brave fight. Showing the courage he was supposed to have. Showing that he, a mighty Gryffindor... Had the strength to fight. He'd waited for as long as he could, but fighting an armed Wizard with no wand proved difficult. He did his best... He died fighting, for the safety of his wife and his beloved child.

Ocne poor James Potter had been delt with... He proceeded up the stairs knowing that's where dear Lily Potter was with that screaming... Crying child. He made everything quick as he moved silently through the house.

Lily placed Harry in his cot and looked through the wide bars. Harry's eyes were filled with water making his lovely emerald green eyes sparkle. Lily closed her eyes her own tears falling reaching her fingers into her baby's cot just to have one last touch.

"Mama loves you Harry so much. We love you so much-"

The Dark Lord... Voldemort stood in the door way. He had a twisted smile on his lips, his white skin seeming to glow in the flames burning down the house they were in. His snake eyes shone with a sense of joy.

"Move girl! MOVE!"

Lily refused. She would not let her son die because someone wants power and revenge for being beaten thrice by the same people._ NO!_ She would not leave Harry to be murdered when his life hadn't even started.

"Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry — I'll do anything!" She pleaded and The Lord Voldemort laughed some high pitched evil laugh looking at the oh so beautiful redhead. He thought it petty to beg and plead. "You stupid girl..." He hissed moving closer to the baby in the cot who was momentarily quiet staring at the man who was almost floating across the room.

"So foolish. You needn't die like your stupid husband who thought he could defeat me, without magic."

Lily's heart stopped. She had to suppress to scream for her now dead husband. She stood still, looked down at Harry but refused to move... Refused to plead and beg. She'd do anything for Harry. Anything.

"I love you." She whispered so only he could hear. Lord Voldemort was growing bored and tired of watching the sappy, hideous act of love. He raised his wand. Lily in an act of what she'd call love and Voldemort call stupidity she cast herself between them performing powerful magic. Voldemort's curse backfired that night. Lily Potter died in an act to save her son. Harry received a scar, the shape of a lightning bolt... And Voldemort... Disappeared from the Wizarding World. Defeated by a baby the age of one.

He then... From that day on became known by everyone as **_The-Boy-Who-Lived!_**

* * *

"You boy! HERE!"

Harry now the age of thirteen looked almost unrecognisable. The skin once so soft and even and light was now covered in unnecessary cuts and bruises. His glasses once holding behind them bright and beautiful... Drowned, filled with hate, anger, pain and fear. Luckily the only thing that made him happy wasn't allowed custody of him as he'd just been made a free man.

"I SAID GET HERE NOW! DO AS I TELL YOU!"

Harry sighed and got off his lumpy, dusty bed and walked towards the door. He sighed heavily this time and opened the door. When he was about to take a step forward a massive purple hand grabbed him round the neck.

"You stupid, ungrateful, HIDEOUS CREATURE! You have chores to do and you sleep in? If you don't finish these by lunch time today boy..." Said his hideous excuse for an uncle... For a caring relative. The mans hands slowly closed round his throat. Harry choked for breath, as his hands flew up to his uncles trying to pry the mans fingers from closing his wind pipe.

"Do I make myself clear boy?" Hissed Vernon, dropping Harry to the floor like a useless, old newspaper. Harry coughed, and rubbed his throat that became red with the force.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He croaked. Vernon huffed and threw down a sheet of paper. Harry picked it up in his hands. The page was blurry, and he felt very light headed. He read the page twice and then lay on the floor. He closed his eyes briefly. He wished Sirius would come and save him... That's all he wanted someone to save him.

"No! Sirius won't want me... He won't save me... He's just filling my head with lies." He muttered angrily to himself. He cursed himself angrily for even thinking he'd get away from... From this. He thought he'd better start work... He only had about four hours to complete a two page list of chores. He walked back inside his bedroom and changed into... What he had as clothes and got to work.

It was for the best...

* * *

Sirius was pacing round his home. Harry hadn't written to him since yesterday. He was starting to worry, and worry really wasn't a feeling Sirius felt very often. He got all the worry and fear beaten out of him when he was small, young and helpless. This was the first time he felt the pounding that hurt the ribs that protected his lungs that were working to quickly for his liking.

"Sirius calm down. I'm sure Harry's fine."

"Remus are you that stupid? Harry's been telling me everything since I became a free man last year! Those people aren't nice! They-"

"He'll be fine and Dumbledore will alert us if we are needed to go and find him." Reminded Remus, who pulled the worrying man into the living room. He forced him to sit down. He knew how much Harry meant to Sirius but... He had to be patient. He couldn't force anyone to give him Harry as he could end up right where he'd started: _Azkaban._

"Dumbledore could have given Harry to me... I shouldn't have persuaded James and Lily to change Secret Keepers. I'm so stupid! I'm more afraid than I let on. The only reason I persuaded them to change was because I was afraid to be sought out and tortured. Remus I'm the reason their dead I'm the reason Harry hasn't-"

"That is enough Sirius! Now you are being stupid! You thought you did the right thing okay? You are not the reason Voldemort found James and Lily! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" The Werewolf roared. He was furious and hurt that Sirius would ever think himself responsible for what happened. He wasn't the reason they were dead... And he certainly wasn't the reason Harry didn't have his parents.

Sirius flinched for the first time, in all the years he'd know Remus. He had never been afraid and normal relished in the feeling of human contact but now... After Azkaban he didn't like the feeling. He was still getting used to it again. Remus calmed down noticing his friends discomfort.

"Maybe you should sleep Sirius."

"But what if-"

"I'll stay here. It's only 07:00 in the morning. I won't leave if it makes you feel better?"

Sirius smiled warmly and nodded.

"That would be nice... Thank you Remus."

"Don't worry just go and sleep you cranky old man." Teased Remus earning a halfhearted glare and a chuckle. Sirius turned and proceeded up the stairs his thoughts on how scared Harry seemed through his letters.

_"I never know what's going to happen next!"_

And,

_"Dudley's using me as a punchbag again."_

Or,

_"Sirius can you save me? Please?" _

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and growled deeply. He waited until he'd reached his room. He cast a charm that made everything silent on the other side of the door. He cried out in anger, slamming his fists down on dusty desk. He was furious with himself. He looked up and saw the picture of James and himself.

"I'm so sorry James. Please forgive me? I was so stupid! I swear on my life that I will get Harry and he will live the life he deserves."

* * *

Harry was slowly running out of time... To do everything. He was panicking and it was almost lunch time. His aunt Petunia was already making it. Harry was nowhere near done completing that list... He wasn't even on the second page yet.

"You! Have you finished all the chores yet?" Bellowed Vernon. Harry flinched, his body finally feeling the strain of being overworked. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"No Uncle Vernon."

There was silence. Not ever the song birds sang at this moment in time. Even the wind died down. Harry froze, and braised himself for what was to come next. He had a bad feeling it would hurt. He dropped the shovel _-stupidly-_ that had been tightly grasped in his hand. His mind ran blank and then his uncle appeared, his face slowly turning into a sick and twisted smile... Liked he'd seen on Voldemort's seen in his dreams when he murdered his parents.

"You know what happens when you don't complete them, don't you boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Muttered Harry, feeling his heart lurch with every word his fowl uncle spoke. He was dragged inside by his wrist. The fingers closed so bone crushingly tight he felt his body close in on itself just to try and remove the feeling of pain.

He was taken into the living area, where Dudley sat watching a silly television program. He did however draw his eyes away when Vernon slapped Harry. Harry clattered to the floor in a heap of bones. He groaned quietly as he tried to lift his body up. He got as far as getting his arms straight when a massive steel cap boot made contact with his stomach, drawing every once of breath out of him. Then a fist collided with the back of his head knocking his glasses to the floor with a smash.

"Take it like a man! You filthy runt." Growled Vernon, as he slammed his steel cap booted foot down hard on Harry's back making him cry out in pain. He'd never cried out before... But that was to painful to stop it from leaving his lips. He lay on the floor, his eyes closed.

"You will do well to remember... This happens when you don't do what your told." Hissed Vernon. Harry didn't hear him though. He had a strange beating in his ears, and his head hurt twice as bad and this time it wasn't his scar. His body hurt.

When he knew that both Dudley and Vernon were gone he whimpered. He didn't whimper but he couldn't stop himself. He blinked open his eyes and leaned his head back. Even with blurry vision he could see where his glasses were. He reached out... Gasping in pain. He carried on regardless. When his fingers brushed the metal he sighed. He reached his other hand_ -currently supporting his ribs-_ back into his pocket where he hoped to Merlin that his wand was still in tact.

When he could see he slowly pushed himself to his knees wincing and groaning as he went, his arms supporting his ribs. He had to write to Sirius... He had to escape.

* * *

Remus was awake reading the paper, wondering if Sirius had even done as he'd asked. He sighed and decided to check up on him. As he walked up the stairs he was starting to think Dumbledore would never tell them if Harry needed them... What if he dies and Dumbledore doesn't tell them? He shook his head a proceeded to the door that had his best friends initials on it. He pushed open the door and saw in place of Sirius... A big black dog, whimpering as it dreamed.

"Padfoot." He whispered with a smile before closing the door again. He didn't want to disturb his cranky best friend knowing the consequences very well indeed.

He went to the kitchen and started fixing himself up some late lunch when an owl came to the window. Remus looked at it.

"Hedwig?"

He dismissed the lunch and opened the window for the slightly frazzled snowy owl. The owl swooped in and landed next to where Remus was preparing lunch. Hedwig dumped the letter, and nicked some bacon swooping back out of the window and into the darkening sky.

"Harry..." Whispered Remus. He was tempted to open it... But he had no right. It was addressed to Sirius. He was still debating when he heard the door creak open.

"Good rest?"

"Had better. What's that?"

"It's from Harry." Sirius ran quickly over to Remus's side and snatched the letter from the Werewolf's hands resulting in said Werewolf getting many a paper cut.

"Merlin Sirius!" Hissed Remus shoving his index finger in his mouth feeling the blood drip slowly out of his body and coating his tongue. He watched carefully as Sirius opened the letter quickly and scanned it. Soon the letter was crushed in a tight fist.

"He's broken Harry's ribs... The foul GIT!" Growled Sirius. Remus looked shocked now that Dumbledore hadn't called them to get him.

"M-maybe we should go to Dumb-"

"HE'LL DO NOTHING! We... We will go ourselves."

"Sirius you know we can't do that! It's basically breaking and entering!"

"What?"

Remus smacked his left hand onto his forehead and dragged his hand down his face.

"It's a Muggle thing. You can go to jail for breaking and entering! I know your pissed off but if you get locked up what use is that going to do for Harry?" Snapped Remus grabbing Sirius's arm tightly. Sirius was attempting breaking free from his best friends grasp but found himself unable. His breathing was heavy and the letter was still scrunched in his hand.

"Fine... We'll go and see Dumbledore."

"We can't go now."

"What why?"

"We will leave tomorrow morning... I have to get ready."

Sirius then realised how late it was now. Remus resumed his now dinner making and went into the cupboard to find some Wolfsbane Potion. Sirius sighed and nicked a piece of bacon and stormed into the living area.

"I'll save you Harry..."

* * *

_**a/n: Really wanna know whatcha think and wether or not I should make it a Draco/Harry fanfic or not! Hope this was an alright start! Please do tell me whatcha think in a review ;) Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Dumbledore?"

"Ah Remus! Sirius! And what do I own the pleasure?"

"We need to talk." Remus said. He'd had a whole night to mull over his thoughts. He knew how horribly wrong he was. He was scared that he'd hurt someone. Even with the Wolfsbane he still had a curtain crave for humans. He should have taken Sirius over here yesterday... Today maybe to late? Who knew what had happened over night? Sirius was clenching his fists so desperately wanting to beat some sense into the old man but the looks Remus gave him were stopping him.

"What ever about? I have been watching and to my eyes the situations Mr Potter gets himself into are not... As of yet bad enough."

"NOT BAD ENOUGH! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Barked Sirius his anger with Dumbledore escalating. The man in front of him could have rescued him from Azkaban... But chose to sit back and leave him there... When he of all people knew that he was innocent. Now... Now it was getting to much. He was now denying him custody of his abused Godson. His Godson that should be with him! Should be with him and Remus getting the love and the life he deserved. Sirius paced angrily round the office of his former headmaster.

"Sirius you know full well why you cannot have Mr Potter at your home. You have been a free man for less than a year."

"So what? Harry's been writing to me ever since I escaped and sent him his bloody Firebolt! He tells me every day, everything that happens to him! FOR GOD SAKES HE EVEN BEGS ME TO SAVE HIM!"

"You cant have him Sirius! It isn't safe for him. Whilst he's with his Aunt and Uncle he will be safe from Voldemort and that's how it shall stay."

"You are a foul excuse for a good Wizard! Leaving a boy of thirteen locked up in a house where he's abused for using a tooth brush and beaten for doing school work. Left in a home where he is reprimanded for sleeping in? How of all people could you leave him? Harry of all people? My bestfriend's child...?" Said Sirius, his heart swelling with pain just reminding himself of James and how he'd let him and beautiful Lily down. He'd screwed up Harry's life... he shouldn't have gone after Peter. He should have gone for Harry and taken him home... Cared for him and spoilt him rotten, but still with the right discipline_ (thanks to Remus of course!) _

"Sirius, Harry is safer at his current home for the time being."

"I am starting to believe that Harry has a better chance of actually living to see his next birthday if he was out of that home. Harry isn't scared of Voldemort. He's scared of his current home. Sirius is right for once and I don't think he should be there. A boy of his age shouldn't be worrying about what his stupid Uncle or his stupid cousin is going to do to him next. He shouldn't be worrying about closing his eyes in fear he may not open them again!"

Remus gave Sirius an apologetic look for basically calling him wrong all the time but really most of the time Sirius was in fact wrong. Sirius brushed off the look and his knuckles were becoming white. He was really on the verge of punching the man in front of him. He was going to save Harry. Harry wasnt meant to live like this. Sirius remembered the day Harry was taken home. Hed never seen James grin so much. It was a wondrous sight to behold. James loved Harry more than anything besides Lily. Harry was slowly becoming the only thing he could see in the world. Sirius smiled as his head played the little movie. James playing with Harry with little blue and red dragons and bubble shaped animals. Sirius felt that same pain again and slammed his fists on the old headmaster's desk making the quills and ink pot jump.

"Why are you denying me my Godson?"

"Azkaban was tough on you Sirius as it is on all. You cannot have Harry until everyone believes-"

"I don't care if the whole world doesn't believe me! I just want Harry out of there and if you won't do anything... Then I will."

"I cannot let you-"

"Give it up Dumbledore! I swore on my life when James and Lily made me Godfather that I'd look after Harry and that I'd keep him safe!"

Remus stood, running his hands through his greying sandy hair. His head was pounding with the effort of thinking. Today would normally be a day of rest... But he thought long and hard about Harry's safety and decided that rest wasn't a priority, but Harry was. He couldn't even believe how self-centred he had been yesterday. How could he have even even questioned Harry's safety? Sirius didn't care what Remus did... He just needs Remus to help him out because he'd probably end up doing something rash and land himself in Azkaban again. He was inching ever closer to the old headmaster's face and he was about to rip his head off of his shoulders.

"Please leave." Dumbledore stated to Sirius. Sirius pushed off of the desk and walked to the fireplace. He turned round once he'd stepped in and muttered,

"It'd be my pleasure. But I will not rest until Harry is out of that house."

He was soon gone in a burning frenzy of emerald green flames. Dumbledore sighed heavily and pushed himself up onto his feet. He got a chair for Remus who collapsed into it and closed his eyes briefly. He was exhausted and knew when he got back to Sirius he'd be bombarded with was to nab Harry for his aunt and uncles. Dumbledore poured some tea into to mugs but for once Remus refused the offer. Dumbledore sipped his tea and watched the younger man carefully.

"Remus? Do you understand that Harry is-"

"No Dumbledore. Even you know that Sirius is probably the better option."

"After what has happened tonight... I have my doubts."

"Don't be so daft! Sirius is his _GODFATHER! _You'd have gone bloody mental!" Snapped Remus his amber eyes burning with anger. He knew he'd been wrong and was going to support Sirius through this. Dumbledore was doing his head in. how could the man... Thee man who was supposed to be looking over Harry couldn't see the danger he was in! He got up to leave when Dumbledore said,

"You will not be doing him a favour."

"Oh itll do both his Aunt and Uncle and Harry a bloody favour..." Growled Remus as he stood in the fire and disappeared in the blazing inferno of emerald flames back to Sirius.

* * *

Harry had not slept well at all. He'd had nightmares... The same nightmares. He heard his mothers pleading words as usual and also his fathers cries to his mother for her to leave. Also he saw the pictures of them, the fear on his mothers face, the pain evident on his fathers and the tears on his own. He wished for Sirius to save him... For Remus to be there for him like he was at Hogwarts. He knew that Sirius really was filling him with false hope. He'd never come... He'd never get to leave.

"Have you washed the cars yet?" Screeched his aunt Petunia. Harry laughed rather darkly. If he was inside his room he'd obviously not done the car washing yet. He'd really only just recovered from yesterday. His ribs were giving him hell and he was still struggling to breath. He was however thankful he only had to dodge Dudley and the occasional frying pan but uncle Vernon was out of the picture. Harry struggled to his feet and puffed a breath out and tried to such some back in and said,

"No Aunt Petunia."

"Well get on with it boy! Make sure you aren't seen! I cant bare anyone to see such a freak walking around my house!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry walked to the cupboard he once called home and dug around for the bucket and the have moth eaten sponge. He then risked going into the kitchen. Luckily his aunt was in the garden seeing his work from yesterday so he quickly filled the bucket with scolding hot water and some bubbles. He struggled as he limped out into the front garden and onto the drive and set down his bucket, already panting, from the lack of air. He plunged the sponge deep into the bucket soaking his baggy shirt sleeves and burned the skin under the fabric and on his hand. He hissed slightly but shoved his pain out of the way. A burn was nothing to him... He'd had worst. He got to work and it really didn't take him long to clean the outside with and now he was on with the inside when Dudley walked out.

"Hey freak."

"What do you want Dudley?"

"Mum told me to tell you that when dad gets back he's going to get Aunt Marge again. She wants the cars spotless."

Dudley when Harry was busy hovering the inside carpets clattered the outsides of the cars in mud and ran off laughing. Harry sighed heavily knowing he should have been ready for this. He wiped the mud splatters of of his face and carried on hovering dreading the time Vernon stepped through the front door with stupid aunt Marge.

* * *

"I want to get Harry" Said Sirius padding angrily round the overly large living area in his home. He'd been changing between himself and Padfoot because his different emotions were driving him mental. Remus was sitting on the musty couch, head in hands and fingers tangled in his bangs. He couldn't think straight and knew this is what he'd come home to.

"I wonder why Dumbledore really doesn't want Harry to leave? It can just be because of Voldemort and the fact you have been free for under a year? There must be something else."

"I don't really care about him Remus and what he thinks. Harry is supposed to be here enjoying life, using magic, eating when he wants to. He shouldn't be cleaning cars and hovering hallways and cooking meals! He shouldn't be reprimanded for doing nothing wrong!" Barked Sirius his once dark and dull grey eyes now burning like the emerald flames of the fire when travelling by Floo Powder. Remus looked at him his amber eyes were confused and slightly unfocused. He didn't really know what he was thinking right now. Remus was trying to puzzle through what he'd enquired. Dumbledore must have another reason... But what was it?

"I understand that Sirius but it might-"

"It wont help anything. We have got to go and get Harry."

* * *

Harry had finally gotten all the cars cleaned to the standard aunt Petunia wanted and was allowed a cold shower to get the mud and soap out of his hair and off of his bruised and cut skin. The cold actually felt good and numbed the burning skin round his hands and arms. He didn't particularly rush because... Quiet frankly he didn't like aunt Marge any more than he did when he 'accidentally' blew her up last summer. When he was done he got out of the shower and wrapped his body in a towel. He grabbed his poor excuse for clothes and ran to his bedroom slamming the door. He dried himself off and pulled on some_ 'clean' _boxers that had some holes in them some old jeans that were far to big. He dried off his top half and pulled on what he presumed as a clean shirt. He used the and dried off his hair, and he laughed when he caught himself in the cracked mirror in the wardrobe. It was sticking out all over the place and really he did nothing to sort it. He cleared his glasses that had steamed up and stowed his wand in his back pocket... Just in case of emergency.

"You! Get the door!" Yelled his aunt Petunia. Harry peeked out the window and saw Vernon and Marge. _Why didn't Vernon just open the door? Surely he wasn't stupid enough?_ Thought Harry. He smiled slightly and pushed his glasses up and walked downstairs. He opened the front door and as usual Marge barged in and said,

"Your still here?"

Harry bit his tongue. He simply nodded. When Vernon came in though... It was another story. He grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him into the kitchen, and threw him on the floor. Harry glared at him as Vernon laughed.

"Well done you worthless waste of space!" He hissed. "Held your tongue as bargained. Looks like you'll get something to eat tonight. If you survive the night! Dudley told me how you spoke to him!"

Before Harry even had the chance to even try and explain himself, he was hit across the head with the biggest frying pan that Petunia owned. Last thing he saw was Vernon's steel toe capped boots before everything went black.

* * *

Sirius was getting himself prepared to go and get Harry when Remus suddenly burst in the door his eyes wide and filled with visible tears.

"Change form Sirius."

"Wh-"

"CHANGE FORM!"

Sirius again flinched but did what he was told. He transformed into his Animagus form and looked expectantly at Remus for an explanation. He wondered why Remus had come in the way he did and also why he'd asked him to change form? Remus then decided to change his appearance slightly. His hair was ridded of the silver strands that were slowly dominating the colour and his amber eyes went dark chocolate colour and his skin became more smooth and wasn't so light and he looked certainly more healthy. He quickly changed his outfit and got himself a hat and scarf.

"We've got to leave now... NOW!"

* * *

_**a/n: Well there you go :D This story has really surprised me and well thank you all for all the support and what youd really like this story to... well you know go like. Haha I really love all of you very muchly :) Please give me more feedback it would me a lot! Please review!Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

Remus apperated both himself and Padfoot to Privet Drive that same early evening. Fully disguised from the world both he and Padfoot walked quickly down the path. Remus had seen Hedwig. He knew something was up as the bird was distressed. It was always distressed when something involving Harry had happened. He knew at that moment it was time to act even if it was against Dumbledore's will. He didn't care any more... Caring about what that man said and did didn't matter any more. As they two walked Remus looked down.

"You know what to do... I'll talk and you act and get Harry out! Don't dismiss the plan... Do you hear me?"

Padfoot barked and wagged his tail. Even the mention of Harry's name made his heart jump happily. He was so excited to see his Godson again. He hoped he'd managed to mend himself... If not he'd do it himself. Harry meant so much to him and swore to himself to treat him as a son... Even though he'd never_ EVER_ dream of replacing James. Remus would treat him as a son as well and give him what he could afford. Remus would also not spoil him as that wasn't his way. Soon he was counting down the door numbers his hands clenched in his pockets not even wanting to know what Sirius was going to find.

"Number 4... You ready?" Asked Remus his voice shaking. Padfoot whimpered slightly and nodded. Remus walked to the door Padfoot in tow and knocked lightly. He stepped down as it was polite and waited. Padfoot was dancing on his front paws excited to get Harry. His heart was soaring. He was actually beyond excited and he couldn't contain it as he started squeaking. Remus scolded him.

"Hush Padfoot." He hissed and the dog sat and whined. Remus looked around himself. He knew none of this was even the work of Petunia or Vernon and he was certainly sure that none of this was done by their son Dudley after what Harry had told them. He tapped his foot against the stone step debating whether to knock again when the door flung open and a rather beefy man appeared. Padfoot growled lowly and Remus discreetly kicked him making the dog yelp and slink back. Remus watched the man closely as he stood on the step.

"What do you want?"

"To talk Mr Dursley. I am sure you'd like to hear me out."

"What makes you think that?"

"I hear you work for a rather successful Drills business no?" Remus enquired casually removing his hands from his pockets and raising his head so he could see the man's face. He had to do everything in his power not to grimace. The man was simply hideous. Remus then said,

"I would like to make you an offer, possibly if you'd allow me to come inside your wonderful home?"

Padfoot made a noise suspiciously like a snort and Remus glared. He was really annoyed with Sirius... He could blow there cover. Remus apologised and Vernon stared at Remus with hard eyes before looking at the dog who stared right back at him.

"Of course." Vernon said, venom swirling in his words. Remus made a move to go into the house when the other man stepped in front of him. Remus recoiled slightly and looked down at the man with a questioning look.

"The dog stays outside. Filthy beast."

"Very well. Padfoot stay." Remus said and Padfoot sat and stared up at Remus who smiled slightly. He believed that Sirius would find another way inside. He knew Harry meant more to him than anything else and would do anything to get him. Remus removed his hat and took off his over coat. Vernon smiled a sick and twisted smile. Remus winced _(unobviously). _

"I am afraid the... The boy isn't here to take your coat. He is... Asleep right now."

Remus spotted Dudley laughing at the comment. Remus got an idea and smiled walking forward. He was a man of many things and believed in many things, but using the word _'boy' _for a living human that has a name made him sick.

"Ah no need to worry Mr Dursley, I am sure this young man could take it for me."

He dumped his over coat and hat in Dudley's arms and carried on into the kitchen, with a smile as he heard a distant grunt from Vernon and incessant whining from Dudley. Ah the thrill of showing someone they should not use a living person as a coat stand. He reached the kitchen and was met by a sickly site. A woman he'd not seen before was sitting at the table in the kitchen. She was almost bigger than Vernon and was eating a plate that held more than even Sirius could eat. He then looked to the other woman he had been told was Petunia and noticed why Harry had resembled her so close to a horse.

"My dear Petunia, this man here has come to find out more about Grunnings. Isn't that great? Get the man a cup of tea." Said Vernon in a rather false happy sounding voice. Remus's smile was fake and obviously at that but no worries... Harry was right... These people were very _VERY_ stupid. Remus sat himself down and out of the corner of his eyes saw the overly large woman looking at him.

"Vernon why on earth have you let this filthy man in your house?"

Remus gritted his teeth. He hadn't been called a filthy person since sixth year at Hogwarts when he was helping Lily up when Snape had tripped her up. It burned Remus's insides to ever be called that again. Vernon laughed deeply.

"Marge did you not hear? He wants to hear about Grunnings... And he may give me deal."

"Ah I see."

Remus sighed heavily as he got a disgusted look from Petunia. He was given his tea but he never drank it. No he wasn't scared that shed done anything to it but he didn't feel the least bit safe drinking anything from them. Instead he thought he should start getting some information hoping Sirius had got in somehow.

* * *

Sirius was round the front of the house still. He was human now and trying to find a way inside the house. He knew which room was Harry's as three steel bars where still attached to the walls on either side. He debated going up a tree and jumping over but that was to risky. He drummed his fingers of his right hand against his chin in thought. He scanned the wall and realised there was a bush running up the side of the house. He grinned.

"I'll save you Harry." He whispered and ran to the wall. He realised that the bush contained thorns and he didn't particularly want thorns stuck in his skin. Last time that happened he had spent a painful night getting them removed by Madam Pomfrey... And most of those thorns were in places no one wants them. With a sigh he braved it knowing he'd just get them on his hands and stuck in his boots. He didn't know why he was worrying about thorns... The thorns he could bare for Harry's sake.

When he got to the window ledge he couldn't see Harry anywhere. He cocked his head in confusion and whipped out his wand. He pointed it at the outside clip and muttered,

"_Alohomora._"

The windows locked clip clicked open and he climbed through the window. He climbed down off of Harry's cluttered desk. He thought best to pack Harry's things away. He kneeled on the floor and quietly dragged Harry's trunk out, throwing in everything he could see, and find. He packed all of Harry's robes and schools books. He packed all of Hedwig's things and sent everything to his home. He then started panicking. Where was Harry?

"Harry?" He whispered thinking he might just be hiding somewhere in his bedroom. Harry had seemed scared in all of his letters, and he had told Sirius that hiding was really his only option if he wanted to be safe. Sirius was still so angry and decided his beloved Godson wasn't in this shabby old room. He risked it. Opening the bedroom door he looked down the hallway. When no one was there he slipped down towards the stair case. He could hear Remus's false laughter mixed with a deep woman's voice. Sirius cringed knowing who it was. _It must be Marge? _He thought to himself biting the inside of his cheek. When he reached the bottom stair he peeked briefly round the corner catching Remus's eye. Remus winked slightly and walked to the door closing it.

"Harry? Harry are you here?"

Still no answer and Sirius was really panicking now. Sirius snuck down the hall towards the kitchen door and noticed the cupboard under the stairs. He felt sick knowing this was Harry's home, yet he was desperate to see it, and maybe that wasn't the worse of ideas. He was actually scared as to what he'd see. He looked at the padlock. He sighed heavily and unlocked it with his wand again. He discarded the padlock and held the freezing cold handle. He didn't have much time, and by the sounds of it Remus was running out of things to ask.

"Now or never..." He whispered and pulled open the door. He gasped when his Godson's limp boy fell into his arms, head hitting off of his chest. Sirius placed his right hand on the boys head only to feel a cool sticky substance on his hand. He looked and saw blood. BLOOD! He felt his anger boil over and was so damn tempted to burst through the door and bloody kill that hideous... Disgusting and foul man that even lay a finger on his Godson.

"Oh Harry. You'll be safe now... I promise. You're never coming back here." He said feeling the tears well in his eyes. He shuffled Harry in his arms and wrapped an arm round Harry's knees and lifted him up, not that there was a weight... Harry was as light as a feather. Sirius got outside of the front door and sighed heavily. He had to alert Remus somehow and well... The thing was he wasn't quite sure how do it. He then just pined a little bit. He hoped it was enough and apperated away from the scene.

Remus had heard the pining and took that as a signal to wrap things up. He smiled and said,

"Well Mr Dursley I shall be in touch with you. I can see myself out."

Vernon nodded, a strange look on his face. Remus on the other hand dashed out of the kitchen. He closed the door and noticed the cupboard was open. He cursed Sirius under his breath and shut the door and repaired the padlock, sealing it shut again and grabbed his hat and over coat leaving the house as if nothing happened. He ran down the street and into an abandoned alleyway and apperated home, to have a word with Sirius.

* * *

Sirius lay Harry down on the musty old couch and looked down at him. He looked so pale, dark circles under his eyes, bruises and cuts on his skin. He looked so ill, so fragile and hurt. This was not James's son, the one that laughed and smiled all the time... Playing with dragons and bubble shaped animals... _No! _He was just a shell... He obviously had no other feelings than fear, and pain... Anger and it angered Sirius beyond belief. He was so pissed off that he had been locked up in Azkaban, ruined Harry's life, but most of all he had lost all trust and belief in Dumbledore. Sirius thought the man was stupid, and very _VERY_ stupid indeed. He wanted to kill him. Now he had three people on his hit list.

_Voldemort_

_Dumbledore _

_Vernon Freaking Dursley _

He grinned at his little list in his head when he heard the front door slam shut. He knew Remus will not be happy with how he left the hallway and how obvious it had been when he'd gotten Harry. He looked down at Harry one more time and brushed his messy slightly blood soaked bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"You're safe now pup."

He walked towards the front door to see Remus return to his normal boring self. He looked furious and Sirius wasn't wanting the full lecture and angry yelling and telling him how stupid he was. Hed rather Remus slapped him one hundred times, but not the six hour lecture. Finally Remus looked at him. He really preferred the chocolate brown because he couldn't hold a hard glare but with the amber ones... He could make anyone cower.

"How stupid could you be Sirius? I mean really leaving the door wide open? What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Getting Harry what else would I be doing Remus?"

Remus's face fell. Harry was stuffed in that cupboard? He looked deep into Sirius's eyes and Sirius burned inside. He grabbed his old school friends arm and dragged him through to the living area and made him stand in front of the couch. Remus felt his heart stop. Remus remembered little Harry playing with James, flying on his little toy broom, laughing and smiling all the way looking just like his father. This though... This was another story. Harry looked like he was dead. Blood from his bangs smeared across his forehead covering the small scar on his forehead. Blood covering the musty cream cushions behind his head. His skin used to be smooth and soft, now was rough, cut and bruised. Remus covered his mouth as he felt vomit work its way up his body slowly. He managed to say quickly,

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

_**a/n: Okay so maybe it wasnt as long as promised but still it takes me a lot of time to work out each chapter and how much I should put in it haha! Hope you enjoyed it and it didnt bore you hehe! Please drop me a review! Thanks :)x**_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sirius had no idea what happened to Harry but even he was starting to feel vomit serge up his body. The sight was simply unnerving... Even for the strongest of people it was enough to make anyone faint. The blood was pretty hard on the brain as well as it seeped deeper into the cushions and continued to slip down his face. Sirius had enough and waved his wand unable to stand the sight. Once the wounds were sealed Sirius turned to Remus who had his hand over his mouth and his skin was paler than a normal night two days after a Full Moon.

"I honestly have no idea what happened."

"He... He looks awful."

"Well done Remus thanks for stating the obvious! What are we going to do? What if he doesn't trust us?"

"Sirius it of course will take him more time than anyone else but Harry will trust you possibly more than myself."

Sirius looked at his old school friend with a look. He didn't believe him for one second that Harry wouldn't trust him. Harry trusted Remus with his life last year... How could he not now? Sirius sighed heavily running his hands through his hair and watching that Harry was still breathing. Thoughts and what ifs swam through his head just with that one look. What if Harry didn't pull through? What if Harry died and he was almost responsible? Sirius again felt physically sick. He shouldn't be thinking that... He should live in hope that his pup would live and have the time of his life for the rest... Of his life.

"I don't think Harry will trust you any less than he did when you taught at Hogwarts Remus."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Remus said his voice low and cold. He took one last look at Harry's unconscious body and left the room up to his own bedroom. He couldn't bare to look at Sirius's Godson in the state he was in. He couldn't believe that he stalled on going to get him! He couldn't believe that selfish and self centred. He didn't feel he wanted to be seen right now... He felt hideous. He slammed his door and crawled onto his bed. He felt like a child... Like when he was younger, whenever he felt to hideous to be seen he'd kept himself to himself and snuggled into his bed. He couldn't be seen and today was no different.

"I'm so stupid." He whispered angrily as his curled his body up as best he could. He wasn't as young as he once was but he was flexible enough to do this. He squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers wrapped themselves tightly round his pillow in which he'd pressed against his chest. His face was buried into it and he started to cry at how fucking stupid he'd been.

* * *

Sirius had heard the door slam and the furious stomping footsteps walk across his friends bedroom floor. He sighed heavily knowing how much he was probably regretting waiting for so long. Sirius hated him blaming himself. Remus always blamed himself for everything that went wrong in his life and Sirius wanted to finally stop it... But not yet. He mended Harry's body and watched as the boys breathing became more relaxed yet the boys face had not changed from the look of pain and fear. Sirius snaked his hand into his Godsons and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Oh Harry... Please wake up. Please pup." He whispered. He allowed a tear to slip from his eye as still there was no movement from Harry what-so-ever. It pained him to even see the pained look on his Godsons face. Seeing as he had no reaction from Harry he sighed heavily and got to his feet. He decided he'd go and check on Remus seeing as he left in quiet a state. He kissed Harry's now blood free forehead and left him as he was not before placing a light blanket over his body.

* * *

"Remus?"

"Go way..."

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked pushing the door fully open and turning on the light. When he saw Remus like this he knew that he was retreating into himself... Trying to find some way to comfort himself. Sirius knew that Remus never _EVER_ managed to find anything to comfort himself. His tone made Sirius chuckle. He sounded like he was a small child. Sirius ignored his friend and crawled onto his bed lying on his back next to him looking at the ceiling, with Remus facing away from him.

"I feel stupid... I just want to be alone... So leave please?"

"Not gonna happen Moony I'm afraid. Tell me what's wrong!"

"No! Leave! Not talking to you Sirius."

Sirius grinned at the other man's rather childish behaviour. Remus always acted like this when _-as Sirius recalled- _he felt _'hideous' _and would rather not be seen. He wanted to know what was the matter and he wanted to know now so he could get back to watching Harry and making sure he was still alive. Sirius sighed.

"Then I wont leave until you tell me."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time."

"Some how... I'm not so sure I will be."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?" Snapped Remus as he pulled his pillow closer to his chest making all the muscles in his shoulders and back tense. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to lay there on his own and be left to his own, terrible and haunting thoughts, but alas he knew Sirius wouldn't leave until he spoke. He rolled onto his back his shoulder brushing against Sirius's and lifted his body up slightly and placed his pillow behind him and flopped onto it. He briefly looked at Sirius who was wearing a rather triumphant smile at that. He rolled his amber eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"I just wish I hadn't put myself before Harry... We should have gone earlier Sirius. This is my fault. If we'd gone earlier than he probably wouldn't have been unconscious... How will Harry ever trust me again?"

"Remus I want you to know... This isn't your fault. Neither of us knew thanks to stupid Dumbledore that Harry had been hurt badly... If it weren't for you spotting Hedwig all distressed than we would never have gotten him in the first place. You really are dafter than you look." Teased Sirius, earning him a playful glare. Remus still didn't fully believe that Sirius was speaking the truth but chose not to speak of it as he was sure Sirius would start scolding him like he used to when they were at Hogwarts. He smiled slightly and looked at Sirius again.

"Has Harry made any signs of waking yet?"

"No... I'm not sure if he will or not..."

"Don't you dare say that Sirius Black! Harry is your Godson! Have faith that he'll wake up." Snapped Remus a little to harsh. Sirius sighed knowing Remus was right. He shouldn't believe that Harry wouldn't wake... He was going to wake up. Sirius would make sure the small 13 year old boy'd wake... And soon.

* * *

Harry had been out and blank minded for four days now. Finally his mind was starting to flow again and all his thoughts were coming back to him. He started shifting uncomfortably on the musty old couch when a particular memory swam into his head playing in front of his eyes. He started shaking. Vernon was just about to smack him across the head with the biggest frying pan when his eyes flew open and he saw a man he couldn't quiet register yet. He cried out from the shock and from fear that he'd hurt him.

"NO! Don't hurt me! I've done nothing wrong!" He cried trying to pull out of the man's grip but was failing very badly. He wriggled and wriggled but the grip instead of loosening... Tightened round his hurting upper arms.

"Harry! Harry calm down!"

Harry stilled registering the voice with his brain. His brain wasn't being very helpful. It was telling him things like,

'_Don't trust anyone. Trust is made to be broken just like the fruitless promises people make!'_

And,

_'This person isn't here to help you! He's here to hurt you just like everyone else!' _

"Let me GO!" He cried.

"Stop Harry! Your safe!"

Harry looked into the man's eyes. He finally registered who this person was. It was his Godfather Sirius. It didn't stop him tensing in his grip. Harry's emerald eyes were trained on his Godfathers grey ones. Was he just dreaming? Last thing he remembered was the Dursley's clean kitchen floor _(his work!)_ but now he was on a musty old couch... blanket over him and Sirius sitting beside him. He shook his head and was desperate to get of the grip that held him.

"W-where am I?"

"Your never going back to the Dursley's Harry. This is my house... Well my parents house. Your safe here." Sirius said with a reassuring smile. Harry's head was totally against that statement.

_'You aren't safe anywhere!' _

"Don't lie to me! I am not safe anywhere!"

Sirius was desperate to know why Harry was saying this. Of course Harry was safe here. He wouldn't have to do chores, he wouldn't have to go without the real necessities of life and he'd be loved. He'd get birthday presents and Christmas presents. He'd get to know about his parents, and see pictures. He'd get help from Remus with any school homework and would get real prankster advice from himself. He wanted to know why Harry didn't feel safe?

"I am not lying Harry. I'd never lie to you... You are my Godson."

"NO! Let me go! No one loves me!"

"Harry listen to me, I love you. Remus loves you. No one is going to lay a finger on you ever again do you here?"

_'Don't listen to him Harry! You do remember where he's been locked up for eleven years?'_

"You were locked up in Azkaban when I needed you the most Sirius! How can I ever trust you? And how can I trust Professor Lupin any more? He left me when he knew how much I needed someone!"

"Remus had no choice Harry! In case you have forgotten Werewolves aren't treated as equals! Even Dumbledore didn't trust him and he looked after him for seven years of his life. If he had had a choice Harry he'd have taken you away when your parents had died and id stupidly gone after Pettigrew! We both love you more than you know!"

_'He's lying to make you feel better Harry! Lupin doesn't want you! Why would a Werewolf want a child?'_

Harry squeezed his eyes shut determined not to look at his _'lying' _Godfather. He was confused and wanted just to think but Sirius wasn't letting him. He wanted to hide away and stay there until he died. He didn't want to be alive in a world where he wasn't loved and was treated like dirt on the floor. He'd rather be dead in a world where he was loved. Sirius's heart was pounding against his chest painfully. He really didn't understand? Where was Remus when he needed him? Sirius loosened the grip he had on his Godsons upper arms and stared at him.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Snapped Harry getting up and leaving the large living area. He felt rather light headed but continued on. He guessed that he had to go up the stairs. He got up one flight and started to feel the strain. His muscles were so sore he felt every pang when he placed a foot on the carpeted stairs. He pushed on though when he looked up at a door.

_'H.J.P' _

Was this his room? He placed his hand on the door handle and paused. He shouldn't have a room! He shouldn't be here! Sirius was filling his head with lies in those letters and Harry didn't want to believe his Godfather.

_'You don't have a room here Harry! This isn't your home! Your home is at the Dursley's Harry.'_

Harry had to see it though. He pushed the handle down and pushed open the door. He was in awe. Cream walls. A big red rug. Massive wardrobes and many chest of drawers. He looked on the walls. Quidditch posters and collages of pictures of himself, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Pictures of his parents, Sirius and Remus and unfortunately Peter. He looked to the massive double bed. Hung scarlet drapes and many scarlet pillows mixed with white ones all laid on top of a scarlet and white cover. He puffed out air and was startled not to feel pain in his ribs. His hands flew to his ribs as he was shocked. He could feel them all in line and not poking in awkward positions.

_'Don't get to comfortable Harry...'_

* * *

_**a/n: Hmm yes I was gonna update yesterday but I had a moment of blankness, and really it upset me greatly as this will hopefully become one of my most successful Harry Potter fanfic and already its made me cry many happy tears as the follows and favourites keep jumping up. I must say I never ever expected this to ever happen! I will not promise you updates as I believe that promises are not made to be kept! I will update when I can and hopefully I will not have any more blank moments ;) Love you all very much :)x Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Harry's outburst was a rather big shock to the system. Sirius had not seen him for a good few hours. Obviously he'd have spoken to Remus but of course Remus wasn't there, he was out looking for another job somewhere. Sirius knew he'd just come back disappointed and retreat to his bedroom as he always did and then Sirius wouldn't be able to talk to him about Harry's strange behaviour towards him. Sirius only wanted Harry to be safe... He didn't want to scare him. But then again, now he'd thought about it, waking up on a couch in an old living area with a strange person he hadn't seen in a long while would have been a pretty scary situation. Sirius sighed heavily and picked up the paper lying on the table. It was just the normal rubbish about The Minister for Magic doing all the stupid things The Minister for Magic always does with his stupid boring life and everything else that was apparently interesting. He chucked it away and flopped back on the couch not really sure what to do with himself. _I should go and check on Harry. _He thought as he got to his feet. He checked the stained Muggle clock Remus had bought and sighed. It was 12:30 in the afternoon. He ran his hands through his hair and after they took place on the back of his neck. He leaned back and groaned slightly. He was bored.

He trudged up the stairs and looked at all the old monuments and heirlooms that sat apon mantle pieces. House-elves heads on plaques on the walls. He grimaced at how foul his family truly was and wanted only to make this a temporary home. Someone else could have this old, shabby house and he could buy a new one. If Harry had to go back to Hogwarts... Then he'd buy a house near that place so Harry... If he needed to could come home and cool off... Even stay a while. He smiled softly at the very idea and then frowned at the memories of what had happened a good few hours ago. Maybe Harry wouldn't want him to be anywhere near him? Maybe Harry would rather go back to Hogwarts and stay there than visit him and stay with him and Remus for the holidays? He shook his head. That was stupid. Why would Harry want to go back to Hogwarts... Living under that hideous man's rules when he could learn from Remus and himself? He stopped in his tracks at that very idea. His eyes lit up. He still had until the 1st of September to build and form the bond they once had when he was small. That was the plan! Then Harry wouldn't have to leave... He would get to stay... And learn proper magic. He bounded up the stairs until he got to his Godsons room. He ran his fingers over the boys initials. He placed his hand on the handle and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to expect when he entered the boys bedroom. Was he to see him crying? Wrecking everything meant for him? Screaming? What?

"Everything is fine." He told himself aloud and pushed the handle down and peeked in the room. The pictures were still there... The rug untouched. Curtains over the high and wide windows had been closed neatly. He then looked at the boys trunk. Not even touched, but had been roughly kicked under his bed. The owl cage containing Hedwig was clean and the owl looked pleasantly asleep, wing hiding her rather pretty face. Sirius then looked to the rather large bed covered in scarlet and white. He smiled as he saw Harry looking at peace in his sleep curled up under the heavy scarlet cover. He walked over quietly and pulled off his glasses. In his head he was laughing at really how similar Harry was to James. James often lashed out irrationally but had always been forgiven and the situation had been seen to by good old Remus who had the right ideas to stop arguing. Sirius sighed heavily wishing he could know just why Harry had lashed out like that. Why he was so scared he didn't know... But he wanted to find out.

"Sleep well pup."

* * *

"Remus I don't understand what happened? He just woke up and started screaming that we didn't love him and that... H-he said how was he ever going to trust either of us again? Why did he say that? He knows full well that we love him!"

"Sirius I don't know. Can we talk about this later? I am-" Remus was abruptly cut off by a very angry and demanding Sirius. Sirius was actually inches away from him. The toes of their shoes almost touching and the tips of their noses almost touching to. _Sirius was just worried. _Remus thought and reached out a hand only to have it harshly slapped away. Remus winced slightly and stared at Sirius his amber eyes filled with sadness. He honestly had no idea what-so-ever as to why Harry had done anything... He'd had a rough day himself. Turned down and bullied for being what he was, when he had no choice. He just wanted to be treated fairly... He really was no different.

"You are not going anywhere! I am there for you when you need someone to talk to Remus! Maybe you should try being here for me when I need you now!" Barked Sirius, his voice more dangerous than Remus had ever heard. Remus flinched.

"I will have you know Sirius that I always was here for you! I don't have to try and be here for you because you know what? I wouldn't have moved in with you if it weren't for being here for you! I want Harry to be safe as much as you do and I will continue to do so until the day that damned wolf inside me decides he's had enough!" Growled Remus. Sirius stepped back. He had never heard Remus say that before. Was he suggesting he'd die when a Werewolf? Remus's chest was heaving with the effort of shouting. Sirius's eyes were swimming with so many emotions it made him dizzy just looking at him. Remus ran shaking hands through his greying hair and flopped on the couch slowly followed by Sirius.

"What do you mean Remus?"

"Nothing! I was mad... It just slipped out."

Sirius knew that Remus had just lied through his teeth but brushed it off knowing that angering him wouldn't help anything. This situation was dangerous and one wrong move could ruin everything. Sirius just wanted Remus to help him... To tell him his idea was the right one... To tell him that moving nearer Hogwarts was a good idea. He just wanted his old friend to realise he was confused about the whole situation at hand and that he was doing his best to make things right. Remus sighed and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder making him turn to face him his grey eyes confused.

"Harry will come round... We just have to be patient. We will talk more about this later."

He got to his feet and smiled slightly ruffling Sirius's hair. Sirius batted his friends hands away mock glaring. His heart felt ever so much lighter. He knew it was just the... Heat of the moment all of what he said came out. Remus in actual fact had been there for him... More than he was ever there for Remus, and he felt slightly sick. He had done wrong but hopefully Remus would help him mend it.

* * *

Harry stirred in the covers rubbing his eyes finding he hadn't got his glasses on. He looked around and the room was a blur. He was about to move but found the bed so comfy. The mattress soft and lovely, his body snug from the covers and his body warmth mixed together... And his head was half into the scarlet and white pillows. He smiled slightly, his head free of stupid voices... But alas he felt those voices were right.

"Two more minutes." He whispered slightly and sighed sinking back into his comfortable bed and closed his tired emerald green eyes and sank back into a dreamless sleep. He so wanted this to be real but he knew it was just a dream and when he woke up he wouldn't be in this comfortable bed, in this strange yet lovely room and he most certainly wont wake up to see Professor Lupin and Sirius downstairs. He was most certain he'd hear banging on the door and his aunt screaming at him to get up... Brutally scolding him for sleeping in, and his uncle battering him for missing out things on his chores list. He was sure he'd wake up to a thumping headache, his broken ribs and bruised and cut skin... He knew his head was right... He shouldn't trust these people.

* * *

Sirius was drinking coffee in the overly large living area, staring at the wall simply thinking when his scrawny Godson appeared in the doorway, tears staining his cheeks and his emerald eyes glistening with sad tears and emotions such as pain, fear and anger swimming in them. Sirius slowly placed his mug down and rose to his feet, locking eyes with him. Harry flinched and looked away. He could see love and confusion in his Godfathers eyes. His head scolded him.

_'I told you not to get to comfortable Harry! Don't be a coward!' _

"Take me home."

"You are home Harry."

"I don't belong here with you Sirius! That is all very clear! If you cared about me... You wouldn't have been so stupid as to go after Pettigrew regardless of what he'd done! You should have left him for the Ministry... If you loved my parents... You would have saved me!"

"Harry I did what I thought was right. I was twenty two! I was still so foolish and stupid that even I didn't understand what I was doing! Just because I didn't rescue you Harry doesn't mean I didn't love you! I had it all planned in my head! I was gonna go after Pettigrew and when he was caught I was gonna come back for you! But no! The stupid fucking rat decided he'd cut off his finger and blow up the whole freaking street!" Yelled Sirius. Harry didn't back down. His head was screaming at him not to give in. Harry wouldn't give in. Sirius was lying through his teeth right to his face and Harry didn't like it.

"Stop LYING TO ME! TAKE. ME. HOME!"

"Harry you listen to me and you listen well! This is your home! You are not going anywhere! They have messed your bloody mind up pup... Please believe me?"

"It will take a lot more than that Sirius... Did you really think that would make everything better?" Hissed Harry.

_'Well done boy! Don't give in! He doesn't want you and you know it yourself! He's like everyone else... A traitorous moron, that doesn't care what he does and how it effects someone else! I am very proud of you.'_

Harry glared daggers at him and hissed again. He swirled round and stalked off leaving Sirius on the verge of breaking down. He felt like his own Godson hand reached down his throat and ripped his heart out, slowly and painfully pulling it through his body. The squeezing of his heart made him feel as if Harry was just holding it in front of him... Wrapping his long pale fingers round it, until all the muscles and all the blood from his heart dripped out. Sirius sucked in a deep breath. How could anything make this better?

"Hey Sirius? I heard shouting from the garden? Is everything alright?"

Remus appeared from his reading post in the garden. Sirius stared at him... A single tear slipping from his hard grey eyes. He looked once at Remus before running off and thundering up the stairs. Remus huffed slightly and took up a space on the now pleasantly vacant couch. He knew better than to go after Sirius when he was in this state of mind... It was the wrong thing to do.

* * *

Sirius kept running. He got to his room and flung open the door before promptly slamming it shut... Sliding down the old wooden door. He thumped on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He wrapped his still strong arms tightly round his legs and his head fell onto his knees. He cried silently from then on. Harry was saying things that wounded Sirius, more than Azkaban did. Azkaban was alright for him... He knew he was innocent of course so he had no need to worry... But this, this destroyed him. Harry was everything that he had left of his best friend's. He needed Harry to trust him... To want him to hold him when he needed to cry. Sirius thought of course that everything was going to be alright when Harry awoke... But he now knew how wrong he was.

Harry was sitting on his bed staring at the wall, an angry look on his face. Actually he didn't know what he looked like... Because he felt angry... He felt upset and he felt scared. Was his head playing mean tricks on him... Or was his head right? Was Sirius a traitorous moron that didn't care about anyone but himself? Or did he really need Harry as much as he was letting on?

_'Now don't be a fool Harry... He was from a home of followers... He is skilled at lying... Don't be a fool I tell you, or you shall pay the price dear boy.'_

* * *

_**a/n: Hmmm not my best work and it wasn't really that long but I hope this was alright? I was debating on whether to update tonight or not as it was half past eight when I started writing this chapter and it is now ten o'clock in the evening haha! Please drop a review as they are much appreciated! Oh also does anyone know who the voice is? Of course I wont tell you but I'd like to know who you lot think it is :D Thanks for all of your support my lovely readers :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**a/n: Just to let you know everything in italics is 'The Voice' speaking! In case any of you were confused and that applies to anything unless it says differently :)x**_

* * *

Harry sat awake that night and stared at the bird cage where Hedwig sat. He was so confused and was starting to feel bad about what he'd been saying to Sirius. He hadn't slept at all and it was 23:00. That voice kept picking at things and telling him no one needed him... It told him he'd pay the price if he gave in to the love his Godfather so desperately held for him. He rubbed his eyes furiously as they stung with need of sleep and tears of fear. He sniffed slightly and ran a hand through his hair. He was going on 14 this month and he'd been through more than so many his age. He decided he'd get up, and try and find Sirius.

_'You'll pay Harry... Remember where you came from!' _

He gripped his hair, squeezing his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. He was getting a headache every time this voice hissed inside of him, and his scar started stinging this time adding to the pain.

"Shut up!" He hissed in a desperate attempt to rid the voice. He thought he had done it when it was almost like the owner of the voice was sitting behind him. He felt cold air brush through him causing him to gasp as the voice hissed with a sickening laugh,

_'You cannot rid of me dear boy. You cannot rid of me as only one shall live. You Harry Potter are dying slowly and you don't know how much I am laughing at your fruitless attempts to rid me. My dear boy... such a shame.'_

He bolted out of his bed and ran down the corridor. The thumping he was hopping alerted Sirius where ever he was. Harry had to tell him he didn't know what he was thinking, he had to beg for help. He was dying... The voice was making him sick as that same laugh echoed through his brain and this hiss, scarred his brain and imprinted into his mind. He was going crazy and that was the only conclusion he could come up with. He sped down the stairs and landed hard on the floor when he'd jumped. He winced as he scrambled to his feet and carried on towards the living area.

_'Stupid boy!' _

Harry collapsed on the floor in a heap when he reached the living area. He curled his body into ball as he searched for Sirius. Sirius had to be somewhere... Anywhere. He had to be in here. He had to save him... He just had to. Suddenly a surging pain sent his body into violent spasms.

_'I told you not to disobey Harry. You shall pay!' _

Screams of pain were drawn from Harry's lips, as he squeezed his eyes tight shut, hoping the pain would stop. His body was sent into another violet spasm, limbs tightening and jumping in all sorts of directions. Finally a plead for the pain to stop was heard.

"Please-Stop!"

* * *

Sirius shot up right and swore he was just dreaming. Harry didn't need his help did he? He climbed out of his bed and flung the dark gown over his tying it up tightly. He grabbed his wand and ran towards his door. He flung it open and winced as it crashed into the wall. He thought this place was hideous so he didn't care... It was just the sound of the wall crumbling at the force. He went straight for the stairs and flew down them quicker than anyone had ever seen before. He missed three steps each and turned tightly.

"Stop!"

"Harry!"

"H-help me S-Sirius!"

Sirius's heart hammered against his rib cage as he flew forward into the living area, seeing Harry laying on the floor screaming, and crying, his body spasming dangerously. Sirius ran in but was stopped by an invisible barrier enclosing Harry in a small circle.

"_Giving the boy hope?" _Hissed an invisible voice that chilled the blood that coursed through Sirius's body. He cringed knowing who's snake like voice that was. He stared at Harry tears in his eyes. Harry was in so much pain but he couldn't reach him... No matter how much Harry begged. Sirius was searching for the owner of the voice but he couldn't see it... See the thing that corrupted everything good in either the Magical and Muggle world. It made him sick.

"_How dare you! Give this worthless boy who rid me of my powers love! How dare you of all people give him hope, when you yourself were forgotten... By everyone. Even your traitorous brother... Who died a hideous death that in my opinion was everything he ever wanted. How could you give anyone hope when you yourself took the blame for my dear servants doings? How could you? You worthless scum. Fraternising with Mudblood's and hideous Half-Breeds."_ Hissed the voice. Sirius froze in his spot, as straight as a pole, violent shivers sliding down his spine. He felt a presence behind him but anyway he turned he could see no one. How dare this person speak of his brother! How dare he speak of Lily as a Mudblood and Remus as a hideous Half-Breed! He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He felt the ghost of hands that he could only see in his head. Pale hands... Long fingers wrapping tightly round his left shoulder. He could feel the fingers on his shoulder and could feel the effects of the pain it caused but refused to break.

"_You are weak! Pathetic! Confiding in someone who never even believed you were innocent! Who wasn't even bothered that you were locked up in Azkaban with no trial. You should have joined me when the offer was there. You could have been so powerful... So brilliant just like me. Such a shame you chose that old fool to trust and follow. Such a shame indeed." _

The body the hand belonged to was slowly moving round almost into full view. Sirius began shaking as his body fought against the icy, long, pale fingers that didn't even exist out of his mind. It was almost like a pressure point in his shoulder. No one had known about it besides his family and James and Remus. How did he find it? He willed himself not to give in. he opened his eyes briefly to see Harry lying still and panting on the ground. He knew he had to keep the voice occupied on himself until he could somehow break the barrier and get Harry. He closed his eyes tight shut feeling his knees shaking as it was getting difficult to control himself. He could now fully see the body of this voice and cringed as a sick and twisted smile appeared on the sick bastards lips.

"_Sirius Black... Oh they told me you were smart they did. I don't believe you are if you think you can win with just will power. I will break you Sirius Black and you will be lying on the floor begging for mercy and begging me to stop torturing you!" _

He was starting think he'd break. The pressure the fingers were putting on the shoulder was getting to much for his own body. He gritted his teeth, tilting his head back slightly, as his knees began shaking more violently as if he was a baby animal standing up for the first time. He refused to make a sound. This person would have to do a lot more to draw anything from him. He was doing this for Harry... Only for Harry.

* * *

Harry was exhausted. That voice had broken him into tiny, whithering pieces. Finally he'd given into his own bodies pain, not like he had a choice. His scar stung like mad as the burning feeling shot all around his body. He hated the feeling... It burned everything inside him. He lay on his back, limbs lying in awkward positions, panting. It had taken every breath from him... It had completely knocked everything from his lungs. He couldn't move a muscle as they all had frozen up. He heard laboured breathing and looked briefly up to see his Godfather looking in so much pain. Harry flopped heavily on the floor and looked to see his wand just out of reach. He stretched his fingers out in a desperate attempt to reach it... He didn't even know what he'd do with it but... it seemed like the right thing today.

* * *

_"I am going to break you. I will break your bones one by one and laugh as you crumble, begging for me to end your life. This is your last chance to change your mind Black... We could be so great. Come on... Best place for a rugged, stupid man like yourself is being ruled over... Being controlled, and you know it. DO IT!" _

Sirius shook his head. The voice started laughing a dark and hideous and evil... Almost venomous laugh. The had let go of the pressure point and Sirius puffed out a breath still refusing to open his eyes... Still refusing to let his very weak knees cave in... He had to stay strong. His head was pounding and his teeth were grinding against each other as he bit down refusing to scream out in pain. He'd not felt like this since Dementors started feeding on him. Those creatures were powerful and would have driven him insane if he'd not known in himself he was innocent. He felt the hand ghost over his back towards the back of his neck. He knew what was about to happen and hoped that someone would be able to get Harry out of that circle while this voice was occupied. He wouldn't hold out much longer. His heart was aching along with his lung as the pressure built inside of him. He felt the icy fingers wrap round his neck from the back, just lightly, which was unexpected.

"_Last chance!" _

Suddenly the voice started screaming. Sirius collapsed to the floor flat on his face unconscious, his body shaking, and cold as the voice continued to scream inside of his head. He wondered in his unconscious state if Harry could hear the voice screaming in what seemed to be pain? That was the last thing he ever thought before finally his mind ran blank... Blank from everything as he now lay almost lifeless on the floor.

* * *

Harry never did hear that voice in his head but he felt that burning again and screamed himself. Hos eyes were wide open behind his glasses, filled with tears making the emerald green look like the glass of a Muggle wine bottle. He hoped to see his Godfather... At least. No he didn't see him... He heard a voice though. One that he was used to. He gasped for a breath and he heard an almost sigh of relief and shuffling.

"Harry? Harry oh thank God your alright!" Remus said. Harry sighed heavily as a very fear stricken Remus appeared in his line of vision. He couldn't hall himself up either... So he turned his head and looked at him and choked out,

"W-where's S-Sirius?"

"He's over there... I have no idea what's happened but I am going to get a healer right now."

* * *

Harry once Remus had disappeared could hear him Floo calling a hospital. Harry rolled onto his stomach wincing as he did so as all of his muscles seized and screamed out at him. He gritted his teeth and mustered all the strength he could get and pushed himself up onto his knees. He blinked and breathed in as deeply as he could. When he looked up he saw Sirius lying on the floor, shaking visibly. Harry crawled as quickly as he could and placed his hands on his knees, looking up at the ceiling. Who knew crawling took one so much effort? He sucked in breath desperately. He couldn't loose him... Harry even knew he was stupid for believing that voice in his head. He should have believed Sirius. If Harry was ever going to loose Sirius he at least wanted him to know that he loved him and thought loads of him. He wanted Sirius to know that he couldn't have asked for a better Godfather. He loved him so much. Harry still looking at the ceiling let out a shattered sob and felt tears fall from his glass like eyes. He felt so stupid.

_'I'll finish you off Harry Potter! You will be sleeping with one eye open!' _Hissed the voice before completely leaving Harry's damaged and beaten brain. Another broken sob left Harry's lips as his muscles gave in. His body flopped down and he landed over Sirius's shaking cold body. He gripped his Godfathers gown and whispered,

"I-I'm so s-sorry Sirius. I-I was so s-stupid. I want you to know I-I love you s-so mu-much and you are the only pers-son in this world I'd tr-trust with my life. Please don't leave me again? Please?"

* * *

_**a/n: Seems he's coming round now. I for one was pleased with this chapter. I am not sure about you lot but I felt my heart going a little funny! I hope your alright and yes 'The Voice' shall be revealed in later chapters (Obviously you guys know who it is right?) lol! Please drop me a review :) Means a lot! Thanks to every one for making this story possible! I love every single one of you that has viewed, reviewed, followed this story, favourited this story and followed and favourited me as an author. I feel very proud of myself and its really boosted my confidence. Thank you all :')x**_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Sirius felt a weight on his chest as he started to come round. All he could remember seeing was... Was him. He still felt the hand on his shoulder and round his neck even though they were not there. He kept his eyes closed just in case something happened... Harry disappeared or something. His head pounded and his heart began to steady its self as he began to relax. He felt that weight wriggle and then fall limp again. He'd have to see who or what it was. His muscles tightened slightly just in case he'd see that face again. He blinked open his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his own home any more... He was in a hospital. He groaned slightly as the weight became heavier and his head felt like it would split open.

"He wouldn't leave you you know. No matter how hard we tried he wouldn't leave."

"Hmm What?"

"Why Harry Potter of course! He refused to leave. He fell asleep next to you. We thought about moving him but found he had a rather tight grip. Weren't you wondering what the weight was?"

Harry? He looked down to see a messy mop of raven hair and a sound asleep boy on his chest. Sirius leaned back into the pillows and sighed. He ran shaky fingers through the boys hair. He felt Harry move and sigh softly. Harry would not die on his watch. Sirius swore to himself that he'd die fighting to protect him. He'd take the Killing Curse any day if it was for Harry.

"Harry?"

"Go way... Sleeping." Sirius chuckled at the boys reply. James said that all the time when they were at Hogwarts... Sirius always had woken up to early and wanted to go to the kitchens or prank little firsties and Slytherin's while they slept. He continued to play with his Godsons hair when he turned to the healer and asked,

"What happened anyway? I... Don't really remember anything happening."

The healer who looked about 25 looked round at him and smiled. See he'd missed a lot. It had been 6 days since he'd open his eyes. 6 days since Sirius Black had seen anyone what-so-ever. He hoped to wake up being outside or something but no he had to wake up in a hospital. Harry moved again and mumbled something.

"What pup? Didn't catch what you said there?"

"Nothing."

"Sure! Tell me what you said."

"NO!"

"Fine I gave you a chance you know."

Sirius dug his fingers into Harry's left side. Harry let out a cry of surprise before laughing away. Sirius carried this on until he couldn't hear Harry's pleas because he was laughing so much. Harry, lay breathing heavily and still laughing occasionally. He huddled into Sirius's side and said,

"I haven't left. I thought you'd died. I didn't want you to die. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so horrible. Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Pup how could I hate you? I could never hate you or I'd be the worst Godfather ever to walk on this earth."

Harry laughed at the comment. He had to believe Sirius. Sirius would save him. He wasnt to fare gone to save right? This voice hadn't corrupted him right? He... He was still save-able right? You Harry smiled and said,

"Yeah you are the worst Godfather to walk the earth."

"I hope your joking Harry. I will take that Firebolt from you."

"No don't! I was joking. Your the best Godfather I could have asked for. I cant believe did what you did for me. You shouldn't have let him inside. He can break one person in half just by telling them so... I've tried to remove it... Him... But I cant. He keeps getting in, and I don't know how to stop it."

"I'll help you Harry. I will do what I can to keep you safe. Whatever that bastard has told you... Don't listen. You've got to trust me Harry."

Harry tensed. The voice had told him _trust _was supposed to be broken? Harry shook his head. What was he doing? He shouldn't be listening to that voice. He smacked his hand to his forehead and growled. He had to trust Sirius. Sirius was going to help him... Make him better again. He looked at Sirius who looked concerned.

"I trust you."

"Good. I wont let anything happen to you Harry. You will not leave... He will die not you. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Harry and Sirius were home again and on their own as Remus was away visiting his parents. Sirius had decided to start duelling with Harry even though Harry was only 13 but if... If _he_ was after him, he'd have to know how to protect himself.

"Okay pup! Lets see what you can do."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Yelled Sirius just as Harry had cast the charm and it rebounded flying towards Harry. Harry being as quick as he was managed to jump out of the way just in time. The charm hit the door instead and Harry crouched behind the musty old couch and grinned breathing becoming slightly heavier. Sirius grinned himself. He knew Harry was quick on a broom but he didn't know he could move so fast on his feet. He shouldn't have a problem if something were to flare up and a war broke out... But this was just a bit of fun. Harry was just about to say another one that meant no harm when that voice returned.

_'Use the __Cruciatus Curse Harry! USE IT!' _

He couldn't think straight. His eyes stung as they started changing colour from the emerald green to a blood red... Just like _his_. Harry growled and stood up. Harry felt his body run cold. He didn't feel like himself... He... He felt like... _Him_. Seeing his Godfather in front of him staring and guard let down gave him a perfect opportunity to use it. He raised his wand Sirius still not reacting. Harry didn't even know what he was doing. He tried fighting against his own head but it was proving difficult.

_'Don't fight against me Harry Potter! Make the hideous excuse of a brave man whither on the floor. Make him beg you to stop torturing him!' _

"_Crucio_!" Yelled Harry. His voice had changed to the hideous cold and daunting voice that belonged to _him_. Before Sirius could even think about moving out of the way the curse hit him. The pain was instant and his body caved in on its self but he refused to make a sound. Harry closed his eyes. How could _he _control him like this? Why couldn't Harry ever fight against him? HE WAS USING AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE! His eyes shot open still blood red... And his body still frozen cold. His arm was still raised and his wand still pointing at Sirius who's eyes were wide.

"HARRY! FIGHT HIM!"

"_CRUCIO_!"

"Ahhk!"

He involuntarily dropped to his knees the pain getting to much. He felt his mind spin uncontrollably making Sirius feel dizzy and almost disorientated. His hands balled into fists. He wouldn't beg his own Godson for mercy. That was stupid! He'd try to reason with Harry and if that didn't happen... He'd have try to find some other way. _He _decided to find it hilarious and against his will Harry found himself laughing at his Godfathers pain. Sirius gripped the carpet as the current hit by the curse slowly wore off. He was not going to blame Harry for this... Harry couldn't fight against him. Sirius heard the sound of laughter. He looked up and locked eyes with Harry.

_'He's fighting against you boy! Just keep using it! He'll brake... Just like his cousins and family before him!' _

Harry walked closer to his Godfather. He crouched in front of him and grinned a slimy, hideous grin that wasn't his own. Sirius cringed knowing what could come from this movement. Sirius glanced to the side quickly than back at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry." He muttered quickly before diving sideways and grabbing his wand falling into a _'commando' _roll and cast,

"_Stupefy_!"

Harry, stopped dead. _He_ screamed inside his head, and Harry fell backwards landing just shy of the coffee table with a thump. Sirius breathed deeply. It was the only thing he could think of doing. That damned curse had left his own mind slightly numb. If he hadn't done anything about it he might as well have told Harry to kill him. He slowly rose to his feet, somewhat exhausted. He kept sucking in deep breaths as his grey eyes scanned the room. His eyes landed on Harry and he sighed. He could see his Godsons ragged breathing and his chest rising and falling to match. Sirius shakily walked over to Harry, seeing the... The regret on his face. He could almost smell the fear. He slipped his arms underneath the boys body and hoisted him off of the carpeted floor. The boys wand landed with a clang on the floor. Sirius winced.

"I am sorry Harry."

He walked up to Harry's room and placed the boy on his bed, pulling the covers over him and pulling off his glasses. Sirius crouched and brushed Harry's hair out of his face, lightly brushing his fingers across the scar on his forehead. He knew... Well thought maybe the scar had something to do with the way Harry was acting? Maybe that's how _he_ can get into Harry's head telling him to do the things _he _so desperately wants to do himself? Sirius sighed again and kissed his Godsons forehead just shy of the scar.

"Learn to love Harry... Not to hate."

* * *

Sirius had been sitting in the living area. He was staring into space as he twisted Harry's wand in his hands. Harry had tried to... To almost kill him and of course he was slightly worried about this... And he knew that maybe he needed the help of Harry's friends as well? Maybe? He snapped into reality and cleared any evidence that Harry had used an Unforgivable Curse on him. He didn't want Harry to panic. Of course he may know what he'd done but... Maybe he wont. He heard a cough. He turned and saw Harry. He'd been crying. Sirius waved him in but Harry refused.

"I-I... You... I could have killed you. What's happening to me?"

"Come here Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked down his glasses moving slowly down his nose as he sniffed. Sirius sighed heavily and got up. He grabbed Harry round the wrist and dragged him forward but his Godson grabbed the door frame. Sirius chuckled at his Godsons defiance.

"You are just like your father."

"Go away."

"I don't think so Harry. We are talking and that's final."

"You cant make me talk to you."

"No but I can make you sit next to me. I'll glue you to the damned couch if I have to."

Harry laughed at him but refused to let go of the door frame. Sirius then grabbed him round the waist and physically pried his fingers off of the wood. Harry's little fight didn't end there. He kicked his legs around and wriggled. Sirius laughed knowing Harry wasn't even angry because there was a smile on his lips, which replaced the usual frown. Sirius didn't like seeing Harry upset, because that's not the Harry he knew when he was only young. The Harry he knew was hardly ever upset and always laughed when James hid and jumped out in front of his sitting position on the floor. And with Lily hed laugh when she called James _'stupid'_, _'annoying'_, _'insufferable' _and all of the rest. Harry continued to wriggle as Sirius walked over to the couch. He dropped the wriggling 13 year old on the couch and used one hand holding him down by his chest.

"You are talking Harry."

"I refuse."

"Hmm we shall see. Please Harry? We have to talk about this connection."

* * *

_**a/n: So there ya go! :) I wanted it to make it half happy and half um... dramatic haha! Thanks for making me continue this story and to be honest I didn't think it was very good to start off with. Jeez I just realised how much I bloody ramble. Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**WARNING! SELF HARMING!**_

* * *

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry please? This is killing you. I need you to talk to me about it! You need help or he will keep corrupting your brain pup! I don't want you sent to bloody Azkaban for murder okay?"

Harry just stared at him wanting to say something but he couldn't puzzle it through. Would he get locked up? Shouldn't he be already there? He was crazy and deranged enough according the the voice in his head. To be honest Harry was starting to believe it as well. He used the Cruciatus Curse for Merlin's sakes. He was sure there was a sell with his name on it. He struggled against his Godfather who's hand was pressed against his chest holding him to the couch.

"How can anyone help me? Nothing can help me Sirius. Until he's dead he can do what he wants to me. He can torture everyone who's close to me and kill those that I love the most. That's just what happens. If I get sent to bloody Azkaban I will."

"No you bloody well wont Harry James Potter! No son of my best friend is going to be a murder! You are not just going to go around torturing people and murdering people when you have no bloody clue what your doing! I am going to help you whether you bloody well like it or not! Your thirteen Harry... Your to young to see Azkaban."

"What and twenty two isn't to young? I've seen more than anyone has. I've seen everything... Its draining."

"That's why you need help Harry. Please let me help you?"

Harry saw the concern on his Godfathers face and in his still dull grey eyes. Why was he always arguing with Sirius? Why couldn't he just let him help? He needed help! He started letting tears falling down his cheeks. Sirius sighed and used his other hand to brushed away his 13 year old Godsons tears. Sirius didn't like seeing Harry like this and it was really paining him. He released his other hand but Harry never moved. He just lay there crying. Sirius pulled him into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms tightly round Harry afraid that he'd just slip away. Harry cried into Sirius's chest, his hands gripping the jumper he'd nicked off Remus.

"I want you t-to help me... I need h-help."

"Shh Harry. Why are you so worried about asking?"

"I-I was told it w-was wrong. I w-was beaten up for it... A-and if I did something good it was st-still wrong. I n-need your help." Whispered Harry through his tears. His body was shaking getting to weak to hold its self up. His body fell into Sirius's. Sirius realised Harry was getting weaker the more that _he _made him do. Sirius had to find some way to save him... Some way to help him. As he was thinking this he realised Harry wasn't crying and he wasn't moving away. Sirius pushed him back a little bit and realised he'd fallen asleep. Sirius smiled slightly, as he leaned back into the couch and Harry shuffled around and then sighed heavily. Sirius closed his eyes, and he too dropped into the arms of sleep. He'd owl Remus in the morning on what to do to help Harry fight against... _Him_. He needed to find something quickly or it could be to late.

* * *

_'Wakey Wakey Harry!' _

Harry's eyes snapped open and he breathed heavily. He realised he was on the couch, on his own. His brow furrowed in confusion. He swore when his eyes closed the last thing he saw the was the jumper Sirius had nicked from Remus. Where was Sirius?

_'Miss me Harry? Hmm you are falling out of my grasp ever so slowly. Such a shame Harry! You are a very powerful Wizard for your age... Such a shame you'll die so young... Younger than your blasted parents.' _

Harry rolled off the couch and sprinted to the kitchen knowing Sirius would be in there. He tumbled through the door to see Sirius making some... Breakfast. Harry breathed in deeply again and got to his feet. He needed to tell Sirius. Whatever Sirius was going to do he had to do it now before Harry got out of hand again. Sirius turned to see the wide eyes of Harry.

"Harry-"

"You have to help me!" Yelled Harry as his emerald eyes closed tight shut. Sirius hadn't moved to so fast in years. He scribble an urgent note to Remus. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't think of a way to help. Why was nothing working? Why was this all happening now? Why couldn't Harry fight him?

"I hate you!" He screamed suddenly. Sirius froze. _Not this again! _He thought as he drew his wand. Harry drew his and they pointed them at each other. Harry looked ready to kill him. Sirius ducked at the many curses and hexes thrown at him and managed to get Harry cornered but that didn't really help in any way.

"What are you going to do you old mutt? Kill me? Torture me? Hmm they shouldn't have freed you! You have your family's blood running through you! You are a murderer in the making!" Hissed Harry. He wanted to cry when he saw the look on his Godfathers face. He couldn't even believe he'd just said that. He was so shocked... But this was all against his will. He didn't ever want to kill... He never ever wanted to hurt anyone.

"Harry. I know your in there. Why are you letting him in? Please don't let him do this to you. I want you to know I love you more than anything. Just please don't leave me like this? I don't know what id do if you were sent to Azkaban. I don't know what id do if that ever happened... It would just be to hard!"

"You know I don't care! I wouldn't care if you were shoved back in there where you belong! I will never ever be able to say that I love you ever again." Hissed Harry before spinning round and running away. Sirius growled and slammed his hands down on the dining table. How could this be happening. This was getting to much, and he had no idea what to do. He wasn't scared... He was terrified that hed lose Harry to the bastard corrupting his head. He walked to the kitchen and slid down the wall. God where was everyone when you needed them?

* * *

Harry had locked himself in the bathroom. His eyes were filled with tears and he was cutting his head with his nails as he dug them so hard into the skin. He was wanting to rip him out of his mind but the only thing he could feel was pain, and the warm sticky feeling of blood on his finger tips.

_'Its alright Harry! You don't need that old traitorous mutt! He deserved his place in Azkaban and should never had been freed! He will pay one day!' _

"Your wrong." Cried Harry unable to control himself and what left his lips. He wanted to kill himself. If he was at Hogwarts he'd have jumped off the Astronomy Tower and that would have been it. He wouldn't care if it ruined the world... He didn't want the fame... He didn't want the torture... He just wanted to live, a normal life, have a family... He didn't want this. In a moment of blindness he smashed the mirror. His knuckles spit open and blood spilled out like water from the taps. He hissed and with a shaky hand he picked up a jagged piece of glass.

_'Now Harry this will not help the situation!' _

Harry lifted his hand and gritted his teeth. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and held his other arm out. Nothing was going through his head, just... That voice swam round, telling him this wouldn't help... That this wasn't the way to go! What the hell was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to listen to? Deciding quickly he lowered the jagged glass to his skin and pressed down. He yelped.

_'You stupid boy! I TOLD YOU! Disobeying my orders again!' _

Harry with a swift hand movement sliced his arm. Blood spilled into the sink swirling in the water, that was still running. Tears ran down his cheeks as he continued. He slashed his left arm slicing the fabric covering his upper arm. He bit his lips hard trying not to scream. The blood was spilling rapidly and he was starting to feel dizzy... Light headed. He started breathing heavily as it was getting harder for him to breath. He shakily swapped hands and did the same on his left arm. His loss of blood was making his knees go weak. They started shaking underneath him he dropped backwards, landing next to the cupboard. The noise seemed to have alerted Sirius and Harry became increasingly panicked. He stabbed his legs and emitted loud cries of pain.

"HARRY?"

Harry leaned his head back and cried loud and racked sobs. His shoulders shook and his arms dropped next to him, the glass smashing onto the ground. He heard Sirius banging on the door. Harry felt himself slipping from consciousness. His eyes dropped closed and again _he _screamed inside his head.

Sirius kept crying out his Godsons name. He kept hearing him crying. They were heart shattering sobs and then all went quiet. He heard glass smash against the ground. That's when he went against everything. He stepped back and took a deep breath. He lifted his foot. He smashed his foot into the door which slammed open and broke off of its hinges... Harry was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

_**a/n: OOOOOO! Sorry it took so long to update... It was a bit difficult so I do apologise! Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Shit! Harry?"

"Muuuh..."

"Oh SHIT! Harry stay with me okay? Your okay I promise." Sirius said running into the bathroom once the shock was over. God Harry looked terrible and the amount of blood was making him nauseous. He kneeled down and felt the still slightly warm blood seep into his trousers. Harry was still breathing which was a good sign... But how on earth was he supposed to get Harry away from here?

"Hold on Harry!"

He hadn't ran so fast since he escaped Azkaban. He almost fell down the stairs because he missed so many. He ran down the hall and Floo called St. Mungo's. Within seconds a healer appeared... And then another, and one more. Two females and a male. The male looked at Sirius.

"Where's the boy?"

"In the bathroom! This way quickly!"

The four adults ran to their destination. Sirius's mind had ran black from everything but Harry. Had that voice driven him to try and kill himself? Had he been self harming himself for a while? There were no obvious cut but still... Sirius could only hope Harry hadn't used the method of self harm much like he did when he was younger. James was always furious, when he found out Sirius used sharpened razors, Muggle scissors, and once James found Sirius in their dorm bathroom with a kitchen knife. Just thinking about it made Sirius want to vomit. It was a terrible thing but still... He couldn't forget. He cursed his bloody family for or their bullying, beating, abuse and total Pure-Blood Mania. They drove him to self harm. He shook his head and ran up the stairs, healers in toe. The healers refused to let Sirius enter the bathroom until, they'd managed to stop the bleeding and manoeuvre him to the hospital.

Sirius paced outside the bathroom. He refused to look into the room where his Godson lay. He was panicking. He swore on his life that when he came face to face with that snake bastard hed blast him to bloody pieces. He hadn't felt so angry for a very _VERY _long time. He ran his hands through his hair and now refused to open his eyes.

_'Scared now you old mutt?'_

He froze on the spot. His eyes snapped open. He was in his head now. He felt his nails dig into his head. He could feel the blood stick to his finger tips.

_'Oh no! The hideous child of the stupid arrogant child is going to die... You'll have no one but me to follow! Precious Albus Dumbledore will fall at my hand one day and I will laugh when I see it! Then the two Blacks who refused to follow me... Will have no choice but to do so. How does it feel? How does it feel to know everything you believed in would fall... And everything you chose to defy will be shown to you? TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!' _

All the blood in his body froze. All of a sudden he felt the familiar pain of the Cruciatus Curse but... It was worse. It squeezed everything inside him. He dropped to the floor and he couldn't hear anything. His eyes were going blurry but he managed to make out the line of one of the healers. He cried out as an invisible hand squeezed his heart tightly.

_'TELL ME YOU OLD FOOL!' _

He was always defiant... He was more brave than anyone had ever thought... But he couldn't take this. His body slammed to the floor as his arms gave way. He rolled on his back and gasped and every single organ inside him was squeezed sending his limbs and body into spasms. He couldn't take it... It hurt to much.

"Knock me... Out."

"Sir... That's not in-"

"DO IT!"

The young female healer looked startled that someone would ask her to knock them out. She does it a lot but for purposes known. In this situation, she had no idea whether to do as she was told or not. As she was pondering these thoughts another cry shattered her thoughts.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN KNOCK ME OUT!"

"Why? What's-"

"No time... Please just-just do it!"

* * *

All Sirius could remember was that snake bastard inside his head, and invisible hands squeezing every organ inside his body and freezing his blood. Now however he had a bounding headache and his body ached. All the bones were aching and all the muscles were tensing and loosening all to often making it very sore indeed. He groaned, loudly and reached a hand up to his head. He heard rustling and muttering. What the hell happened?

"W-What happened?"

"You were... Having a-a fit or something Sir. You... You kept telling me to knock you out, so-so I did. Oh I am so sorry. Here have this it should clear the pain in your head."

Sirius blinked open his eyes. He was on his bed? Last thing he remembered he was on the floor in the hallway by the bathroom where Harry... _Harry! _He shot upright, and certainly regretted it as he fell back onto his pillows and rubbed his temples.

"I wouldn't sit up to fast... I hit you pretty hard."

"No kidding. W-What happened to my Godson?"

He managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see the healer frown. He frowned as well and felt his heart pang. Was he okay? Was he to far gone to save him? All these questions seemed to make his mind go fuzzy. He stared at the healer and she sighed handing him the potion. He downed it in one and leaned back into his pillows again waiting for it to kick in. When he sighed and a small smile graced his lips the healer began to talk.

"He... He's lost a lot of blood Sir. He's still out apparently. Your lucky that you called us when you did. Any longer and he would have died. We don't know how long hell be out for, but I am sure we at St. Mungo's will keep a very close eye on him."

_Sir?_ He didn't like that.

"Um do you mind just calling me Sirius? I don't like the sound of _'Sir'_ it sounds... Well old."

The healer smiled.

"Of course. I will get you another potion from the kitchen to heal anything else that may have occurred, whilst you were thrashing around on the floor... Sirius."

He smiled and watched her leave. His hands immediately went to cover his face._ God! _He thought as his head scrambled trying to fit everything together. At least Harry hadn't killed himself. He rubbed his stinging eyes with his fingers and dragged his hands down his face. He felt so stupid. Why hadn't he stopped Harry from running off like that? Why hadn't he reacted earlier and maybe Harry wouldn't have been able to use the glass to slice himself apart... Tear himself to shreds! He growled lowly and darkly. He couldn't believe what had happened. His best friends son was being tortured inside his mind... Was being killed slowly and painfully by that stupid snake bastard. What was still getting him was how Harry wouldn't mind getting thrown into Azkaban! Everyone fears Azkaban... He was sure even his deranged cousin Bellatrix fears Azkaban... And luckily shes still shut in there. He didn't think he could deal with that bitch at this moment with everything going on.

"Here you go. It should heal any existing pains and should hopefully warm your blood up a bit... You were ice cold. It was worrying."

He drank the potion and it hit instantly. He gasped slightly as his blood seemed to boil under his skin as it warmed up. It felt good to feel warm again. It felt like an eternity... When really it was only about 2 hours at the most.

"How... Did I get on my bed? I was on the floor when I last checked...?"

"I managed to levitate you there. I thought you may be more... Um comfortable when you woke up."

"T-Thanks. When will I... Be able to see my Godson?"

"When you've had a proper nights rest. You can come along tomorrow for now rest. I might see you tomorrow?"

_Oh My Merlin! _Sirius thought as he stared at the young healer who was most likely 29. She was only about 4 years younger than himself. No doubt she was beautiful as well. _No!_ He shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah see you tomorrow...?"

"Maria."

"Then see you tomorrow Maria."

* * *

Sirius had fallen into a deep sleep almost instantly. Maria had given him a Dreamless Sleep potion knowing he may have possible nightmares regarding what had happened to him even though she was clueless as to what had actually happened she thought it best none the less and it really had helped more than he had originally thought. He couldn't help but want to rip himself apart. He could blame himself for everything and anything... But it wouldn't solve anything. Everything that has happened... Apparently has happened for a reason... Some how he didn't believe, James and Lily dying was supposed to happen. Some how he didn't feel Harry being abused till he was thought insane was supposed to happen... He didn't feel he was supposed to have suffered in Azkaban... How was that to have happened? It infuriated him... It sickened him to no freaking end and even he thought he was going insane.

What was going to happen to them? Harry and himself?

* * *

_**a/n: Okay so there you are folks. You may get an update tomorrow but that is wishful thinking ;) it will most likely be after Christmas I'm afraid :( Oh well :) Please review! Thanks :) x **_

_**~Hunter~ x**_


	10. Author's Note!

**_Authors Note! _**

**_This isn't going to be updated for a while as I've lost all of my work that I've done on it thanks to my laptop! I am very very sorry :( don't hate me please? -gets on knees and begs- _ **

**_Sorry folks I really am :(x_**

** _~Hunter~ x_**


End file.
